parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki
Rafiki is a Mandrill From The Lion King He played Walter Reilly in Crocodile Barkin He Played The Peddler in Ericladdin He Played King Louie in The Mammal Book He is the King of the Swingers He Played Old Jafar in Simbaladdin He Played King Bumi in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He Played Adult Avatar Roku in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style Rafiki played Brewster in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He Played Chef Louie in The Little Mer-Lioness He Played Nicodemus in The Secret of NIMH (Ooglyeye Style) He Played Alan-A-Dale in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He Played Getafix in Timonix He Played Big Guard in My Favorite Goofy He played Preston Whitmore in Atlantis (CoolZDane Animal Style): The Lost Empire He Played Cookie in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Uranimated18 Version) He Played Grubbs the Drunk Scout in Wild Animalz (Antz) He Played Happy in Mindy White and The Seven Animals He Played Cornelius in A Cartoon Character's Life He is an ant He Played Vitruvius in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) He Played Kekata in Maid Mariahontas He played Grumpy in Destiny White and the Seven Mammals He is a grumpy dwarf He played Yax in Zootopia (PrinceBalto Style) and Mammaltopia (Davidchannel's Style) He is a yak He played The Doorknob in Vanessa in Wonderland He played Sneezy in Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals He Played Mr. Shark in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) and Cartoon Story 2 (Austin A Style) He Played Scuttle in The Little Teenager He Played Jim Crow in Mushu (Dumbo) He Played Gazpacho in Simba (Chowder) He Played Doc in Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals He Played Patrick Star in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie He Played The Lorax in The Mandrill (The Lorax 1972 & 2012) He Played Sebastian in The Little Frog He Played S.D. Kluger in Danny Claus is Coming to Town He Played Dr. David Q. Dawson in The Great Ape Detective He Played Droopy Dog in Arthur and Kaa: The Movie He Played Barry Bee Benson in Monkey Movie Portrayals: *The Cat King - He is played by King Louie *The Bear King - He is played by Top Cat *The Mammal King, The Mammal King 2: Peter Pan's Pride, The Mammal King 1 1/2, The Child King, The Child King 2: Max's Pride, Big Bird and Snuffy (Timon and Pumbaa), and The Child King 1½ - He is played by Rabbit *The Tigger King, The Tigger King 2 Tigger's Pride, and The Tigger King 1 1/2 - He is played by Friar Tuck *The Aardvark King - He is played by Guru Ant *The Father King - He is played by S.D. Kluger *The Insect King - He is played by Snagglepuss *The Adult King - He is played by Quasimodo *The Fish King - He is played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow *The Robot King - He is played by Norm *The Teenager King - He is played by Kronk *The Puppet King - He is played by Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) *The Alligator King - He is played by Daffy Duck *The Fox King - He is played by Donkey *The Ape King - He is played by Sylvester the Cat *The God King - He is played by Gilbert Gottfried *The Skeleton King - He is played by Forrest Gump *The Tween King - He is played by Chop Chop Master Onion *The Snake King - He is played by Winnie the Pooh *The Master King - He is played by Lawrence Fletcher *The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies - He is played by Professor Oak *The Mewni Queen - He is played by Pearl Voice Actors: # Robert Guillaume - English # Khary Payton (The Lion Guard) - English # John Kani (2019 film) # Ryuji Saikachi - Japanese # Genaro Vásquez - Spanish # Juan Fernandez - Spanish # Joachim Kemmer - German # Leon Boden - German # Pietro Mario - Portuguese # Med Hondo - French # Fernando Luis - Portuguese # Dov Reiser - Hebrew # Momi Levy - Hebrew Gallery: Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki in The Lion King Rafiki in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Rafiki in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Rafiki in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Rafiki in The Lion King 1½ Rafiki in The Lion King (2019).jpg Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg Rafiki.jpg Profile - Rafiki.jpg The gym leaders red and blue (399movies style).jpg Apprentice_Rafiki4.png GM_Rafiki5.png Stanley Griff's World.png Rafiki (remake).png Live Action Rafiki.png|2019 Rafiki Rafiki TLG.png Rafiki in The Lion King (1994).jpeg Rafiki (Disney).jpg Category:Wise Characters Category:Baboons Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Monkeys Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with a beard Category:Old Character Category:Elderly Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Fathers Category:Comedians Category:Strong Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Laughing Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Grandfathers Category:Characters who inflate Category:Laughters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Friendly Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Narrators Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Crack-Ups Category:Dimwits Category:Mandrills Category:Grandparents Category:Parents Category:1994 Introductions Category:Silly Characters Category:THX Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel